Opportunities
by LoveMeMadly
Summary: Ginny is sick of Draco, but will a couple of nights locked together in the same room change her mind, and even possibly her life?
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever thought about the chances you should have taken, and what would have come of them? I do. Hell, I think about them all the time. One in particular…

It all started one day in the halls of Hogwarts.

I was not having the best day ever. My potion's potion exploded all over me, I forgot to pass in the Charm's paper that took me all night to complete (forcing me to take a zero), and my mum had sent me a pretty nasty howler concerning a rather naughty birthday gift that was sent to McGonagall. How was I supposed to know that she was not going to appreciate a half dozen male strippers delivered especially to her room? No one _really _knows who it was, but a few have their suspicions.

Walking down the halls, I relieved my stress on my best friend. "And then, that howler? That was just the last thing I could handle. Not only was it an especially loud howler, but it was delivered exclusively during lunch for me."

"Oh, I'm sorry love," said Colin, giving my shoulders a slight squeeze, "It can only get better, right?"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, look…" I said, nodding in front of us.

But, no matter how low I hung my head in attempts of avoiding a confrontation, he spotted me.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. It appears to be the little weasel, and her gay little friend, Colin," sneered Draco as he stepped up to us.

Sensing my growing anger, Colin tried to console me, "Ginny, just calm down. You know I don't care that everyone knows about me, I can handle it."

"Colin, that's not what I'm worried about," I hissed. "I could care less if you were gay or not, you know that. What makes me angry is that Malfoy is constantly trying to make every one feel like shit, _someone _needs to put him in his place."

Hoping that he had walked away, I looked to see if Malfoy was still there. But, my luck had never been that good anyway.

"Having a lover's spat now are we?" he said. I glared. "Or, oh, I forgot, you _are _the reason he doesn't like girls any more, aren't you?"

"You obviously don't know who you are dealing with Malfoy," I said.

Stepping closer and whispering in my ear, he said with a smirk, "Was that a threat, _Ginevra_?"

Rising on my toes, I retorted, "Only if you took it as one, _Draco._"

"Oh, trying to match my wit now, are you?" he said, still next to my ear. "Why don't you come to my room tonight to really see if you can keep up with me?"

I quickly stepped away from him. "How dare you! I will have you know that I am one of those little whores you so often have in your bed!"

"Well, I am sure that you could go to your mother for some tips. She _must _know what she is doing. Lord knows she's had enough practice: look at all the kids she has!"

This earned a few sniggers from his friends, but _I _was less than impressed. I was livid.

Somewhere next to me I heard Colin say, "Just go for it Gin, because if you don't, I most certainly will."

Driven by my anger and the little words of encouragement that Colin gave me, I muttered, _Reducio_, to a key part of Malfoy's anatomy.

But, unfortunately, he noticed my little move and blocked it. "Tsk, tsk, tsk little Weasely, don't want to be damaging that now do we._ Locomotor Mortis_."

Damn.

"There, that will teach you to keep your legs together."

"You bastard! How _dare _you speak to me in such a manner! What the fu…"

"Miss Weasley! That is quite enough!" said the very angry McGonagall. "_Finite Incantatem_, Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, what do you think you are doing?"

But, giving us no time to answer, she said sharply. "Now, both of you give me your wands and follow me to the Headmaster's office."

Rather reluctantly, both Draco and I gave her our wands.

"Hey, Gin!" yelled Colin.

"Yeah?" I said, remembering that I was leaving my best friend in the hallway.

"I will see you later in the Common Room, okay?"

"Okay."

"Nice job Weaselette," whispered Draco.

"Sod off, Ferret," I did not have the energy to give a creative comeback and that was the best I could think of.

Soon, after what felt like an eternity, but it was probably just a few minutes, we found ourselves in front of the Headmaster's office.

"Pixie sticks," said Professor McGonagall, and soon the large, stone gargoyle gave way. Seriously, what kind of person only chooses candy names for his password? To think, the age of Dumbledore and how many pounds of candy he has consumed in those years, the man must have a lot of cavities.

But I quickly forgot my thoughts as Professor McGonagall ushered us up the winding stairs. I had not been in this office since my first year, and I was not looking forward to being in it again.

"Hello Minerva," said Professor Dumbledore politely as he addressed the professor.

"Albus."

"Ah, now, why are these wonderful students in my office, Professor?" he asked with that famous twinkle in his eye.

"Well, these _wonderful_ students were caught in the hall, ready to

hex each other into oblivion," she said.

I believed she needed a vacation; she was always around us juvenile delinquents and, was probably about to snap. Heck, she's probably been here for over fifty years. That poor, poor woman, she probably needed a good shag too.

"And how did you two find yourselves in this predicament?" asked Dumbledore. You would think that he would be just a little angrier at us students that have been disrupting his hall ways, but no, he was as happy as a clam, or as happy as a clam could be.

"She ran into me."

"He pissed me off." Yeah, I really felt like elaborating.

"Well then," said the Headmaster, slightly amused, "I think that a detention will fix things up nicely."

"I couldn't agree more," said McGonagall, looking relieved.

"How about tonight, after supper, in the dungeons?" said Dumbledore. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Sure," Draco and I mumbled in agreement.

"Fantastic!" said Dumbledore. "You two will meet Professor Snape in the dungeons right after dinner. You may leave now."

We both made a hasty retreat to the door.

"I will get you back for this," said Draco after we left Dumbledore's office.

"And what are you going to do? See you tonight in the dungeons," I said with fake cheer. With that, I went back to the Gryffindor common room. Seeing as I missed my last period of the day due to the untimely circumstances, all I had to do was wait until after dinner.


	2. An unfortuate event

On my way up to the Gryffindor common room I decided to reflect on my day, and I realized just how pissed off I was. How dare that evil, little, Slytherin, prat make me get a detention. If I knew that I would not get into a ton of trouble, well, I would do something really bad, I am not sure what of yet, but it would be really bad. I was so engrossed in my reflections that I did not even realize that I had made my way into the Common Room. But I soon realized that I was there as Colin started hounding me for information.

"Tell me everything that happened! Did you get in serious trouble?" he asked

I just rolled my eyes and replied, "McGonagall took us to Dumbledore's office and he gave us detention tonight."

"Both of you?"

"Yes."

"At the same time?"

"Yes," I said, getting angrier, and angrier by the moment.

"In the same room?"

"Yes, okay! We, being me and Ferret boy, have to be in the same room, for three hours, together. If I am not completely insane now then I will be after tonight! And what's more? It's in the dungeons, with Snape! They should take me to St. Mungo's now, so at least I don't have to go to this horrid detention!"

"Wow, that really sucks," said Colin, obviously trying to take everything in.

"Yeah," I said, already extremely disgusted. "You know what? I am going to go upstairs and have a nice, long, hot bath." The one thing that could always calm my nerves was a bath.

"But, aren't you going to miss dinner?" asked the concerned Colin.

"I will just go to the kitchens before detentions and grab some stuff," I said as I headed up to my room.

"Okay then, see you later!" he shouted as I quickly headed up the stairs.

I was in no mood to converse so I only muttered, "Yeah."

Later that evening I slowly sauntered down the corridors. I was trying to delay getting to the detention as long as I could. But in the back of my head I knew that there would be no avoiding it. Even though I knew that I would have to go eventually, it still did not stop me from being interested in _every_ painting that was on that wall...

"You know, these pictures have been the same for the past five and a half years," said a voice from behind.

Being extremely startled about the voice that came from no where in the middle of the hall I spun around really fast and pulled out my wand. But, before I could do any damage I realized who it was, smiled, and said to him, "God Harry! You scared me half to death. Never ever do that again!"

"Hey," said Harry while slightly laughing. "Sorry, but I couldn't resist. So what are you doing?"

"Sigh Well I have detention tonight with the wonderful Professor Snape and Malfoy, but I skipped dinner to take a bath and I am starving. So, now, I am going to the kitchens and I am going to take some food and sneak it into detentions, and _try_ to eat it while Snape isn't looking."

"You know what I used to do?" Harry asked me.

"No, so why don't you enlighten me?"

"Ok, I think I shall. Well you know how Ron and I always got detentions, right," with a slight nod of the head I signaled that I remembered, they were always getting in trouble, who could forget? "Well, we used to go into the kitchens and take a lot of food and shrink it so it would fit into our bags. That way, when we were hungry, we would just take it out and enlarge it."

"You know, that's a great idea! You want to help me?" Oh God, what was I saying? I had finally gotten over my crush for the boy and he just notices me. I really hope the he does not think I like him, because, well, I don't.

"Of course! I was hoping you would ask. Anything to piss off Snape is worth it."

"Tell me about it."

"So, what exactly did you do to earn a detention?" He asked me. He was going to love this.

"Well, I was having a really bad day today, and Malfoy bumped into me and made it worse. So I _kind_ of lost control and started throwing hexes at him and he did the same to me. Before I knew it I was in a leg binding spell and McGonagall was yelling at us. She took us to Dumbledore, after she took the spell off me that is. So, to make a short story longer, I have detention with Snape and Malfoy, together, in the same room," I said with a tinge of annoyance in my voice.

"I wish I could have been there to see it, it must have been great," said Harry with a sad, dreamy expression on his face.

Smiling, I said, "Yeah, it was pretty cool, if I can say so myself."

"Yes, you were always one for modesty."

"Hey…!" but before I could finish my comeback, Harry pulled me into a corner. Oh my God, what is he doing?

"Shhh," he whispered into my ear. If he tries to kiss me I am going to kill him!

"What?" I whispered back, I was starting to get really confused.

"It's Snape," he said pointing somewhere. And sure enough, the potions master was making his way down the hall before us. Thank God he was not trying to kiss me, I am such a loser.

As soon as he disappeared behind the corner we came out of our hiding spot.

"He would have killed us if he saw us you know," said Harry very matter-of-factly.

"Well, the point is, he didn't," I retorted.

"Yes, that is true. Hey, look, the kitchens," he said.

We then rushed into the kitchens and were greeted by an overly excited Dobby.

"Mister Potter Sir! Dobby is so glad to see you!" he squeaked.

I was starting to feel a little ignored, that thing is treating Harry like he is a God, well, everyone does, so never mind. If I was ever going to get noticed I had to make my presence known. "Um, Hello Dobby."

Surprised, Dobby turned and noticed me, finally. "Master Potter brought his Wheezy! How very nice to see you!" said Dobby while vigorously shaking my hand. If he did not let go soon my arm would come out of its socket.

After Dobby finally let go I asked, "Harry, _what_ is a Wheezy?"

"Never mind, it's a long story," seeing the annoyance on my face he quickly added, "I will tell you later,"

"Sure."

"Sir," squeaked the tiny creature, "what does Master Potter want?" Master Potter?_ Please_.

"Oh, yes, about that. Ginny here needs some food, and I thought you could help us," he said.

"Oh yes Sir! Anything for Master Potter and his Wheezy," Dobby then proceeded to go into the fridges and cupboards. By the time he was done it seemed like he had gathered enough food for a small army.

"Wow, thanks Dobby," I said, I guess I underestimated the little thing.

"Why, you're welcome," squeaked Dobby enthusiastically.

"Um, Harry?" I asked. I felt so stupid asking him this.

"Yeah?" said Harry.

"Do you mind shrinking this for me?" Damn, I could not even remember a little spell, I feel so ashamed.

"Oh, of course not," and with a flick of his wand and a mutter of, "Reducio," the food shrunk.

I then proceeded to stuff the food into my bag, "I really must be going, I don't want to be any later than I already am."

"Good point, how about I walk you to the dungeons?" asked Harry as I headed out.

Ok, I was really getting freaked out that he was being so nice, so I had to ask him. "Why are you being so friendly all of a sudden?"

Harry looked around sheepishly and said, "Well, ever since Ron and Hermione got together, all they do is snog. And if I ever have to witness such an event ever again, than I fear that I may become terminally ill, and die," he said dramatically.

"Well, that would be quite unfortunate."

"It would be better than watching them…them…well, you know," said Harry solemnly.

"Yes, I do believe I do. Well, if you ever need someone to hang out with, you can hang out with me and Colin."

"You know, that's a great idea. Oh, here are the dungeons, good luck."

"Eh, sure," and with that, I made my way into the class room.


	3. Dungeons reached

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter. And if anyone tries to sue me, well, you are extremely stupid.

I slowly opened the door to the Potion's classroom. I was hoping that if I was quiet enough no one would notice me. I had no such luck.

"Ms. Weasley, how nice of you to join us. I was beginning to think that you were not going to show up. Too bad you did, I was looking forward to giving you another detention. Please, have a seat," said Snape. I swear that man was pure evil.

I looked around the room for a seat and decided that he was defintely evil. The only desks that were there were two tiny ones, facing each other from either wall. So I was going to have to sit here in detention staring at Malfoy the entire time. Oh joy. I took my seat and stole a glance across the room. Draco did not seem to be any happier than I was to be here. He noticed that I was looking at him and looked up to meet my gaze. You know, he has really nice eyes, they are nice and cool, and per…Oh shit! What am I saying? He had the most horrid eyes I had ever seen. Yes, that was it. I quickly looked away and out of the corner of my eye I could see Malfoy's smirk.

"Ms. Weasley! Would you please pay attention! I have been trying to tell you for the past minute that you must clean all the cauldrons in the back of the room. But you seemed to have been occupied with other things," he said as he nodded his head in the direction of Malfoy.

"And Mr. Malfoy, would you please keep an eye on the young Weasley while I am gone? I shall not expect to return, I have unfinished business to attend to with Dumbledore, we have to prepare for this Hogesmeade weekend. And, a little advice, don't close the door; it locks on its own. Good night Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley." He then left with a sneer.

Well, this is great. I get to be stuck with Malfoy all by myself as he watches me clean the cauldrons; at least Snape won't be here.

"I think that I am going to get started," I said as I stood up from my seat and headed over to the sinks.

"Good thing, those cauldrons aren't getting any cleaner by themselves," he said coolly as I walked across the room. He is so impossible!

I shuffled my way offer to the sinks and started scrubbing. I felt a pair of eyes upon me and turned my head to Draco's meet gaze before he looked away and said, "Good thing he asked you to do the cleaning, it seems you have a lot of experience with the matter."

"Yes it probably is," I said back, "seeing as you have been spoiled rotten all your life and probably don't even know how to tie your own shoe laces."

"At least I can afford shoe laces."

I looked back at him with hurt eyes. "You know Malfoy? I feel sorry for you. Obviously you feel that you have to pick on others' weak spots so you can feel better about your self. I can't imagine having that low of a self regard that you feel like you have to treat people like that. I am sorry."

"I don't need people feeling sorry for me, Weaselette. Especially filthy, mudblood loving ones like you."

"You know what? I don't have to take this! You can stay here and clean these cauldrons for all I care, I am leaving." I then proceeded to walk to the door.

All I wanted to do was leave that little room. But, I suppose that Malfoy had other plans, because right as I went to open the door he shot out one hand right next to my head and shut it. "Who the hell do you think you are?" he said, "You are not leaving this detention, you are going to stay here and clean those cauldrons like Snape ordered you to!"

I quickly spun around and met his cold, piercing stare with my fiery, angry one. "You have no authority to tell me what to do! I _am_ going to leave, whether you like it or not!"

"I don't care if you don't want to listen to me!" he yelled back. "You _are _going to stay here!"

I made another grab for the door, but stopped before I reached it. I then looked at Draco with horror. "Draco, what the hell did you just do?"

I think he was a little taken aback by the use of his name, but, he quickly got over the shock. "What do you mean, what did I do?" he asked.

"I mean," and now I yelled, "what the hell did you just do!"

"I just closed the door. The last I knew, it wasn't a crime."

"Yes, you just closed the door," I said solemnly.

"What the hell are you getting at, damn it! Oh my God," he said sarcastically, "so I closed the door. What are you getting a…" The realization finally hit him.

How stupid can he be? All I wanted to do was leave this horrible class room, but no, the angry prat just had to have his way. This really, really sucks.

"Do you even realize what this means?" I yelled.

"Yes, Weaselette, I realize what it means. Well, at least _now_ I do. And don't worry your pretty little head off. Someone will realize that I am gone and they will come and get me, and you will be freed also."

"You idiot," I screamed back, "don't you get it? It's the weekend! A Hogsmeade weekend at that! Snape said that he was not going to come back, and everyone is going to be gone tomorrow! No one is going to realize that we are gone! Then they will be too busy talking about their day on Saturday night to realize that we are missing! No one pays attention to me, so they won't care if I am gone, and you," I said as I poked his chest rather harshly, "you make life so miserable for everyone that even if they do realize that you are missing, they won't go looking for you!"

"Damn it Weasley, you're right. Well, what the hell are we going to do about it?"

"We just have to wait." I said quietly back. This was going to be a interesting weekend.


	4. Secret wants

I, being quite angry at Malfoy, decided to ignore him. It was very difficult you know, seeing as he was the only other person in the room. After about a couple of hours of silence, I decided to finally speak to him.

"So, how is Quidditch going for you guys?"

Silence.

"Draco, you can stop ignoring me now."

Silence again.

"Malfoy, will you stop!" I said, slightly shouting, but I stopped when I saw him. He was asleep. Now I felt a little bad, I _was_ talking rather loudly.

I sat there and memorized his features: his slender face, chiselled jaw, strong nose, and eyes. And that hair, that soft, gentle looking hair. How I just wanted to run my fingers through it and take Draco and…

Whoa there Gin, pace yourself, you two haven't even had a civil conversation and you are thinking like that? You _wicked _girl.

I suppose I was really tired to think of things like that. So, instead of divulging myself, I decided to fall asleep as well.

After what felt like just a couple minutes of sleeping, I awoke with a start. Something was different, but I couldn't quite place it. Then I looked up and noticed that Draco was not in his seat sleeping. I couldn't really find where he was. That was until I heard his whisper in my ear.

"So, you've _finally _awoken."

"Draco, what are you going on about?"

"You. I watched you when you were sleeping. The way your hair falls around your face," his gorgeously long fingers started playing in my hair. "The way your entire body moves with every breath you take," he reached out and grazed a tantalizingly light touch over my stomach and ended by placing his hand on the small of my back. The tingling in my body was unbearable, yet wonderful at the same time. "Then I noticed your beautifully long eyelashes that grazed your absolutely adorable freckles," now he actually leaned in and kissed my closed eyelids. He better kiss me properly very soon, or I am definitely going to go mad! "Finally, your lips. They part slightly when you sleep you know, they look so full, and are oh so irresistible." With that he finally captured my lips in his. The sensations vibrating through my body were those like I have never felt before. Sure, I had kissed many a boy, but nothing compared to this.

Effortlessly he stood the both of us up, and closed the distance between our bodies, all with our lips still connected. He was tracing patterns on my back, and I was almost certain that he would burn through my flesh at any minute. And as he pushed me against the wall, with his other hand in my hair, I knew that I would not mind at all if we were locked in that classroom for ever.

Then things started getting weird.

Suddenly the "Golden Trio" burst through the door, wands at the ready. Before I knew it Draco had jumped away from me and pulled out his wallet to fight Harry (he still did not have his wand mind you). He spouted off hexes, oblivious to the fact that he was using his bill fold.

I stepped away from the two boys and looked at the other two who were in the back of the room. Then Ron burst out into song.

"My gift is my song. And this one's for you."

Oh God, he was serenading Hermione.

"And you can tell everybody, that this is your song. It may be quite simple, but, now that it's done."

"Oh, Ronnie!"

And she liked it! Oh, vomit, they were kissing. Thankfully, they were stopped when a fifth presence entered the room.

"Harry, stop! I have something that you need to know!"

Snape?

"Yes, Professor?"

"Harry," he stretched out his hand, "I am your real father."

"Nooooooooo," we all screamed.

Suddenly I awoke in a cold sweat. It was a dream, it was all a dream. It all felt so real. The kiss. I could still feel the kiss on my lips…

I noticed something different. Now when I looked at Draco, a thousand butterflies started fluttering around in my stomach.

Trying desperately to ignore my feelings, I laid myself back down on the floor and went back to sleep.


	5. Food and friendships

I awoke the next morning with something foreign and warm on me, which was a nice difference from the cold floor that I was currently resting on. 'I don't remember using a blanket last night…' I thought to myself as I started to actually wake up. When I finally opened my eyes I realized that it was not a blanket, but a cloak. A cloak that belonged to Malfoy. I slowly sat up and noticed that he was looking at me.

"Staring at me in my sleep, are you?" I asked.

"Maybe," he said coolly.

For a second I just stared at him in confusion.

"Or maybe I was just looking at my cloak, waiting for the moment I would be able to get it back," he added.

I slowly got up. "Thank you for that, you really didn't have to you know," I said as I handed it over.

"Well," he said as he looked into my eyes, "no one wants to sleep on a cold floor. Don't worry, it was nothing."

All I could do at the moment was stare at him in pure awe. Was he actually being civil, and dare I say, caring toward me? After a few more moments of staring on my part he broke the silence.

"You know Weaselette, the 'gaping fish' really is not your best look. I don't know about you, but I am absolutely famished."

I quickly closed my mouth. "And _why _should I share my food with the likes of you? Just so you could insult me after? I think not," I said in a huff.

"Oh, so the little Weasley has food, now does she? Thank you very much for that bit of information. As for insulting you, I do recall doing something nice for you last night. Now, before you start divulging in those sexual fantasies that just jumped into your head, I would like you to keep in mind that I only do nice things for people on very rare occasions."

By this time Draco had advanced quite considerably and was now towering over me. "And what rare occasion would this be?"

Draco looked at me for a few more eternal seconds before walking away and saying, "So Weasley, how about that food?"

"Look Draco, I am willing to share with you, but we need to clear something up first."

He looked at me to continue.

"I think we should call each other by our first names. I mean, we _are _locked in here after all, and it will help ease the tension."

"Ok, Ginevra, how about the food?"

"I didn't mean my _full _first name, but, fine. That's just fine. It's in my bag, just one minute," I said crossing over to my bag.

"Why on earth did you bring food to the detention?"

"Because I took a bath before coming here last night, and I skipped dinner, so Harry gave me the great idea of getting tons of food and shrinking it, so I could enlarge it when I wanted to," I said.

At the mention of Harry's name, his eyes clouded slightly. "So, Potter gave you the swell idea, did he?" he asked me as I rummaged through my bag in attempt to locate the food.

"Why, yes he did, _Draco_, and I think it's a great idea." I snapped back.

At this he chuckled slightly. What the hell is his problem? All I am trying to do is save us from certain death by starvation!

"Well, be that as it may, how do you intend to enlarge the food, pray tell?"

"With a wa…oh. McGonagall still has our wands, doesn't she?" I asked as I realized this little factor.

"Why yes, she does, just to ensure that we do not incinerate each other."

"Well then, we are just going to have to eat it small."

"Do we have enough?" he asked me.

"With all the food that Dobby gave me, I think we will have more than enough, even if it is shrunken." I said as I pulled out the food that he gave me. I piled all of the food that I had on the table. "Okay, how do you want to divide all this?" I asked him.

"Well, how about you get half, and I get half," he drawled sarcastically.

"You know what? That just might work! I am glad that you are so bloody brilliant!"

He looked around the room arrogantly. "I know."

I rolled my eyes, proceeded to divide the food, and gave him his half.

"There you go," I said as I gave him his food then sat down.

We ate in silence for a little while, and then I spoke. "Oh damn," I said.

"What?" said Draco as he gave me a strange look.

"Well, I just woke up, ate some food, and now have no way to get my teeth clean."

Draco then ran his tongue over his teeth and realized that he needed to clean his too.

"Yeah, I see your point," he said to me. "I think I know of something that will help."

Before I could ask him what the hell he was going on about, he disappeared into the potions closet.


	6. Sweet endings

"Draco!" I hollered since he stayed in the closet for quite a while, "what on earth are you doing?"

"I am _trying_ to find something!" he shouted back.

"Oh really? Because I thought you were trying to take a bath."

He finally walked out of the closet with a very blank look on his face. "Ha…Ha…Ha. No, you sarcastic little girl, I was looking for this--" and after he finished his sentence he showed me a jar with leaves in it.

"Well, um, that looks very important. Thank you." I really had no idea what the boy was going on about.

"Well, they _are_ very important, they are mint leaves. And unless you want to have two day old breath, I insist that you take some and chew on them. Unless you like two day old breath, then by all means, don't take any."

I gave him a glare and snatched the jar from his hands. Even though he could be insufferable, my breath really was bad. I needed the leaves.

"How did you know to look for the leaves?" I asked as I inserted a couple into my mouth. I handed the jar to Draco and he did the same.

"Well, you see, mint leaves are widely used in cleansing potions. So, I figured that since Snape _is_ the Potions Professor, that he just might have some in his closet."

"Hmm, that was a good idea. I must say that I am _actually _impressed."

"If _that _impressed you then you have a lot more to look forward to."

"Like what? You're always insulting either me, or my family, or someone else. How would I actually get to know you beyond that for you to impress me?"

"Well, I don't know. _Perhaps _we could talk?"

"Um, ok," I said, rather uncomfortably.

"So."

"So..."

"Well, I can see that this conversation is going to go far," he said to me. "How about this," he said as he took a seat leisurely at his desk, "here, I will tell you something that you don't know about me, and then you can have a go at it."

"Ok,' I said as I took a seat at my desk across from him, "go ahead."

"Ok, well, um. My favourite flavour of ice cream is pistachio," he said with a nod of his head.

"Mmm, not bad, but cinnamon is so much better."

He tilted his head in a contemplative manner, "It's befitting."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, your hair is red. Your personality, fiery. Cinnamon is both? I don't know, you seem like cinnamon. Anyway, next fact, I like to read."

"Read what?"

"Novels, preferably ones with romance in them. Hey, don't look at me like that; I can't help it if I like it. I blame my mother."

At this I chuckled. "Your mother?"

"Yes, she is a _hopeless_ romantic; I can't help if I inherited it. Enough of me, you now owe me two facts."

"Two?"

"Yes, mine was in depth, it counts as two."

"Fine, two. One, I hate green peppers. Two, I refuse to keep journals," I finished quietly.

"I'm sorry, I hope you know that." There was an awkward moment of silence in which we were both trying to look any where but at each other. Finally after a while, Draco spoke up, "Hey, I am going to move over by you. I mean, it is kind of awkward with us sitting right across the room from each other."

"Well, there seems to be plenty of room over here."

It was quite amusing to watch Draco carry the bulky desk over to me. He was about half way across the room when he finally gave up.

"Here, get up."

"What?

"Get up, we are sitting on the floor." So, we got up and sat on the floor. "Ok, this is better."

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"What's your best memory?"

"Best memory? That's a tough one. I would have to say when my mother was pregnant with my little sister."

"Wow, wait!" I said in surprise. "You have a little sister? I never knew that." I said.

"_Had _a sister, Ginevra. She was never born actually. My father was a very violent man. One night he got carried away while taking his anger out on my mother. She was horribly beaten, the baby never survived."

"I am so sorry Draco. I didn't mean to bring it up. If I had known that then I wouldn't have said anything. Oh, please forgive me, I really di…"

"Shhhhh," he said as he cut me off, "it's ok. It was quite a while ago, and I have pretty much gotten over it."

"You would have made an excellent brother, Draco." With this, his cheeks tinted pink. A rather nice blush compared to my blotchy redness.

"I suppose I've always fancied being an older brother."

"I think Harry would have made a great older brother too. Unfortunately, he was never been given the chance either."

Suddenly the mood in the room shifted. "Damn it! Why the hell did you have to say that for? We were having a perfectly good time, and then you had to go and spoil it!" he said, practically shouting at me as he rose from the floor and started pacing.

I stared at him in shock, "What! I have done _nothing _for you to be acting like this!"

"Oh, but you have done everything Ginevra, everything. You reminded me of the damned Boy-Who-Lived. A.K.A. the-boy-who-has-every-thing-I-ever-wanted."

"What the hell does Harry have that you want so badly?"

"Love!" he shouted. "All I have ever wanted, thirsted, craved for is love! To have the satisfaction of knowing that someone is so madly infatuated with you that they are nervous, but at the same time intensely relieved when you enter their presence. Or that you're constantly in their thoughts. Or when the person dares not utter your name in fear that the mere mentioning of your name would give a signal to everyone around then that you surely must like them. I know what all that feels like Ginevra, and all I have ever wanted was for someone to return the sentiment. But no, and at every mentioning of "Harry" I am reminded of what I don't have."

"But Draco," I said, still confused, "has Harry ever had that? I don't know what you mean." Then, suddenly, a feeling of conviction washed over me. It was _me; _it was me he was talking about.

He looked at me with sad, defeated eyes and said, "Of course you don't." His shoulders slumped as he went to go to sit on the other side of the room.

"Wait," I said hurriedly. "Draco!"

"What?" he mumbled.

I crouched down to where he was sitting on the floor and put a hand on his shoulder, "Is it _me_ that you are talking about?"

"It's _always _been you Gin." He said as he got slightly closer.

"But, I am still confused…" this earned an exasperated sigh from Draco. "Because I have not been Harry's for a very long time."

He stared at me in bewilderment, "Wha…what?"

"Draco," I said, just inches away from his face, "I have not liked him for quite some time now."

I could tell he was still confused. "What do you mean? Do you mean what I think you do? Because if you're not, if you're messing with me, then…"

"Draco," I cut him off.

"What?"

"Shut up," I chuckled. I then proceeded to silence him further with my lips.

I could tell that he was surprised, but it was definitely pleasant, for both of us. It was absolutely intoxicating, our bodies so close, my hands on his neck and in his hair, one of his hands around my waist and the other tangled in my curls. It was pure bliss.

We were found the next morning, my head in the crook of his arm, with his hands protectively around my waist, by Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Have they been here for two days?" McGonagall said in a shrill whisper, looking at us.

"Why yes," Dumbledore said with his twinkling eyes and small smile. "I do believe they have."

"This is terrible!"

"Contrary Minerva, I think it is the start of something extraordinary." With that he led her out from the door way, to leave us in peace and with a way out.

If I had been told earlier that I was to fall in love with Draco, and that my feelings were going to be completely reciprocated, I would have laughed right in the face of whoever was trying to convince me of it. But, now as I look back, I can't imagine any other way that I would have wanted things to turn out. We are to be married next month, having completed Hogwarts some time ago. And every day, I am so grateful that I did something that I would never have thought of doing, for it gave me the greatest opportunity of my life.

THE END


End file.
